


Almost Timid

by Cas_tellations



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy birthday Anyka btw, I hope you like it, M/M, i wrote 2 fics in one night wtf, the only thing gayer than this story is me, this is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/pseuds/Cas_tellations
Summary: homophobic parents are coming to visit will you pretend to date me as an extra “fuck you”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u enjoy this i know i use to many commas, im sorry.

 

 

 

“Ugh I hate them.” Dan whined, grabbing a box of Phil’s cereal off his counter and shoving his hand into it, 

 

“Mhhh” Phil hummed in agreement, still absorbed by whatever he was looking at on his phone. Dan could tell that his friend really just wasn’t paying any attention to what he was doing, so he proceeded to eat a large majority of his cereal, internally justifying it with the fact that whenever Phil came over to his flat, he would eat at least half of Dan’s cereal. 

 

They weren’t really doing much, just lounging around Phil’s apartment. Dan suspected that he and Phil would just play mario kart later, not stopping until the early hours of the morning. 

 

However, Dan was still annoyed with how little attention Phil was paying to him. He  _ wanted _ to talk about this,  _ dammit _ ! Phil hadn’t even asked  _ who  _ Dan hated. 

 

“Yeah, apparently they’re coming over to my flat tomorrow for no bloody reason.” Dan tried to catch Phil’s attention, knowing full well that he’d just end up acting like a 12-year-old girl trying to get her crush to love her back. 

 

“Mhhh….” Phil just hummed again, engrossed to a disturbing extent in his phone. Dan continued to eat the cereal, talking in between bites. It was easier talking to somebody when they weren’t even listening, after all. 

 

“Like, they didn’t even warn me. She just randomly called me up and was 

like: So hey yeah we’re coming over good luck cleaning up your flat in time 

lol” 

 

Dan sighed, he was actually quiet annoyed at Phil now. He hadn’t even gotten his ‘mhhh..’ response this time. Dan walked over to the couch, flopping down beside his friend and looking over his shoulder at his phone. Phil quickly angled the screen away, glancing up at Dan.

 

“What do you want?” Phil asked upon seeing Dan’s expression, Locking his phone and throwing it onto the coffee table.

 

“Parents. Tomorrow. At my flat.” Dan complained, leaning back into the couch and staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Aww,” This time, Phil seemed at least a little bit sympathetic, “How long are they staying for?” He seemed almost genuinely curious. 

 

“I don’t even know. If my Mum gets her way, then she’ll stay forever.”  Dan fiddled with the hem of his T-shirt.

 

He really didn’t want his parents to come over. It wasn’t only because of the fact that he’d have to clean up, or even the fact the fact that he’d have to try and cook some edible-but-still-healthy food, no. It was more of the whole homophobic thing. When Dan was living with them, he had hated the way that they’d just casually call someone a ‘fag’ simply because of the way that they dressed or acted, and Dan still hated that side of them. They could be lovely people, and they were, most of the time, but all of those memories got erased when they’d say something about the gays, or even just when Dan’s Dad tried to force sports on to his son. Thankfully, his efforts had little effect on Dan, who still just locked himself in his room and listened to music instead of attending any of the after-school sports activities that he was supposedly enrolled in. 

 

He had told Phil about his homophobic parents a while ago, around the same time they had come out to each other. It had been funny, really. Dan had just been figuring out his sexuality, and was honestly so confused about it and was constantly having mild crises over which labels fit him, or if any labels fit him properly for that matter.

 

Phil, nearly completely opposite of Dan, had known since the young age of eleven that he was attracted to boys, and by the time he turned thirteen, he had taken up the label of bisexual, and proceeded to come out to his family, who, thankfully, accepted him right away. 

 

“I think I might me a little bit gay.” Dan had simply stated one day, randomly, as he and Phil had been walking around town. Phil had just laughed, and said: “Same. But like, not just a little bit.” 

 

It hadn’t been a big thing, and the only other time that they had properly talked about it was when Phil came over to Dan’s flat one day, finding him drunk and crying. Phil had stayed the night, comforting the younger boy as well as he could. The next day Dan had been incredibly awkward about the whole thing, but nonetheless was glad that they’d talked about it, even though some of his memory of it was overridden and hazy from the booze.

 

“Yeah… so like…. I don’t know. I don’t want them to come over.” Dan shrugged, turning on his phone and unlocking it, only to lock it again without looking at it’s screen. 

 

“Have you told them about-” Phil started, but Dan cut him off with a twisted laugh,

 

“That I’m bisexual? 

 

“Um. Yeah” Phil seemed a little bit surprised by Dan’s attitude.

 

“No. I haven't. I don’t want them to know, but at the same time, I really want them to fucking know.” Dan snapped, crossing his arms and taking in an exaggerated deep breath. 

 

Dan couldn’t sort out his emotions; mostly, he thought, he was  _ scared.  _

Nobody  _ wants _ their parents to hate them, especially if it was about something like  _ this _ . He was disappointed that they would respond with hate, maybe even disgust. He was  _ sad  _ that they would act like that, not only towards their fucking  _ son _ , but towards other just-as innocent members of the LGBTQ+ community. Nobody should have hate towards them simply because they’re being themselves. 

 

Phil shuffled closer to Dan, slinging an arm around his shoulders, letting him rest his head against Phil’s chest. It was comfortable and convenient, so why the hell shouldn’t they cuddle? 

 

“You okay?” Phil whispered a couple minutes later, his lips brushing against Dan’s slightly curly I-Forgot-To-Straighten-It-Ugh Hair. 

 

Dan sighed again, though less exaggerated this time. He decided against lying, thinking to himself:  _ It’s just Phil, fuck trying to hide emotions.  _

 

“No.” He finally said, his voice so quiet and soft that he wouldn’t be at all surprised if Phil simply didn’t hear him. But apparently Phil had heard him, as he shuffled closer to Dan, if that was even possible, and gently murmured,

“You wanna talk about it?” 

 

_ Yes,  _ Dan thought,  _ yes I want to fucking talk about it I keep it all bottled up inside and I’m tired of it I want to Talk About Everything.  _

 

But Dan just shook his head slightly, turning to that he could rest his cheek against Phil’s chest, one arm slung across Phil and hooked over his shoulder. Phil responded by wrapping both arms tightly around Dan’s body, and  _ fuck  _ they were properly cuddling now. Phil didn’t seem to care, so Dan tried to push the lingering doubts out of his messy head. 

 

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” Phil stated in a voice so thick with care that Dan was genuinely shocked. Dan could feel Phil’s hand reaching up to gently play with Dan’s hair and fuck, Dan was comfortable and though he was far from happy, he was fucking  _ thankful  _ that Phil existed and that he was nice and caring and soft and gentle and just a beautiful, amazing ray of perfect fucking  _ sunshine. _

 

Eventually, Dan fell asleep on Phil’s chest. And he didn’t fucking care. 

 

The next morning Dan was rudely shaken awake way too early. 

 

“Go away.” He grumbled, the words melting together and sounding more like a “GhhhWayyy…” than anything else. 

 

“No, C’mon Dan. Get up.” It was Phil’s voice, so Dan cleverly deducted that he was, (Hopefully.) at Phil’s flat. Either that, or Phil had broken into his flat and was, for some reason, trying to wake Dan up from a perfectly good dream including some lovely dogs. 

 

“Dan. Wake up.” Phil’s voice was more persistent, and the shaking was harder. Eventually though, he did open his eyes to the unwelcoming light of the morning sun. 

 

“Why’d you wake me up?” Dan mumbled through the sleepiness, looking around and generally deducting that he was at Phil’s flat and wait oh shit the memories of the previous night were resurfacing and fuck did he really fall Asleep On Top Of His Best, not to mention Only Friend? 

 

Yes. Of course he had. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“You have to go home. Clean your flat.” Phil said, sitting beside Dan on the couch and even though Dan knew he was going to regret it later, he leaned against Phil, blaming his tired state of mind. 

 

“You woke me up so that I could go home and clean up? Not fair.” Dan whispered under his breath, letting his eyes slide shut, despite Phil’s protests. 

 

The next thing Dan knew Phil was jumping up from the couch and Dan was roughly falling into the empty space that Phil had previously been occupying. 

 

“No! Don’t fall back asleep!” 

 

Dan just groaned, at least he was in a horizontal position now, he eyes stayed shut and he felt himself falling back asleep. 

 

The Phil was dragging him, literally  _ dragging  _ Dan off the couch by one of his arms. 

 

“Fuck off.” Dan spat meanly, but he stood up anyway, sighing and walking past Phil, and into his kitchen. 

 

“What the fuck, You don’t have any goddamn cereal!” Dan cursed upon finding the empty box of shreddies. 

 

“That’s because you ate them all yesterday.” Phil said calmly as he entered the kitchen behind Dan. 

 

Usually  _ Phil  _ was the one who stayed in bed for hours, and even when he did wake up, he was sullen and quiet until about midday. What a turn of events. 

 

“I was hungry.” 

 

“Buy your own food.” Phil shot back, opening up the fridge. “You need to go home anyway, your parents are coming over today, remember?” 

 

Yes, Dan remembered. The problem was, he didn’t  _ want  _ to remember. Remembering  _ sucks  _ he decided. 

 

“I don’t wanna.” He sounded like a tired five-year-old, but then again he was tired, and his maturity level was quite similar to a five-year-olds, so really, why would anybody be surprised. 

 

“I know. But you have to.” Phil said, searching through a cupboard and coming out with some bread to make toast with. 

 

“Do I though?”

 

“Yes.” Phil said, sounding mildly convincing. 

 

Dan’s phone suddenly rang, the noise making him jump and let out a little shriek, sending Phil into fits of giggles.

 

“Shut up!” Dan called as he walked back into the living room to answer the phone in silence, as Phil seemed to think that Dan nearly getting a heart attack from his phone ringing was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. 

 

“Hello?” He said, 

 

“Hi Dan!” It was his mom’s voice.  _ Great. What does she want? _

 

A minute later he came back into the kitchen, saying in a loud voice:

 

“FUCK!”

 

“Who was that?” Phil inquired, smearing jam onto the toast and handing a piece to Dan. 

 

“My Mother.” Dan groaned, taking a huge bite of the toast. 

 

“And?” Phil prompted. 

 

“ _ Apparently  _ she and my Dad don’t wanna come to my flat.” Dan sighed loudly, eating the toast in record time.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Phil asked, confusion in his voice.

 

“No. They’re taking me out to a fancy-ass restaurant. They said that I could bring a fucking date and I said I would.  _ Why the fuck would I say that I can bring a date why am I like this? _ ” Dan grumbled, slumping down onto one of the breakfast-bar stools. 

 

Phil laughed, “You’re an idiot.” He said between giggles, not being able to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

 

“It’s not funny!” Dan insisted, “What am I going to do?” 

 

“I dunno. You’re doomed.” Phil said, fighting to keep a straight face. 

 

“Phillllll….” Dan whined, “Help me.”

 

“Help you what? Find a date? Murder your parents and hide the bodies?” 

 

“I don’t want to murder my parents what the fuck.” Dan stared incredulously at his friend. 

 

“Sorry.” He muttered, taking a bite of toast, but still smiling a bit too much than he normally would. 

 

About fifteen minutes had passed before Dan said it. He hadn’t even thought about it, he just kinda said it. 

 

“D’you wanna fake-date me as an extra ‘fuck you’ to my parents?” 

 

Stunned silence followed the question, then Phil answered with a tentative: 

 

“Sure…?” 

 

Dan grinned. He was maybe a little bit too happy about this whole thing. He would be coming out to his parents at a fancy restaurant with his best friend. Life really couldn’t get any better than that, plus, his parents wouldn’t dare to make a scene in front of tons of other people, so he’d be relatively safe in case they  _ really  _ hated him for being queer. 

 

“Great. That’s settled then. We gotta meet them at 6:00, and they’re not even going to come to my apartment so I don’t have to clean up and we can hang out all day instead.”

 

Phil returned his smile flipped on the T.V, trying to hide the fact that even though it was just fake, and that Dan was his best friend, they were technically going on a date together  _ and  _ Phil would be meeting Dan’s parents for the first time, so, Phil hated to admit it, but he was very nervous. 

 

The rest of the day was thankfully quiet and peaceful, they alternated between complaining about what was happening later that evening, watching anime, and eating food. Needless to say, it was a good day. 

 

But when it was time to get ready to meet Dan’s parents, Dan upped the complaining factor by about ten notches. 

 

He didn’t want to leave in the middle of the anime episode and then he didn’t want to spend a million pounds on gross food when he’d enjoy eating chips and pizza more, he didn’t want to get dressed up in nice-looking clothes. He didn’t want to straighten his hair and he didn’t want to shower and then he didn’t want to take the bus to the restaurant but they had no car so really they didn’t have much of a choice, and then he didn’t want to get off the bus. 

 

Phil felt like the mom of a teenage girl who was going through her rebel phase. 

 

Eventually though, they did make it to the restaurant. Phil had bugged Dan just enough to straighten his hair and put on some nice-looking clothes. 

 

But now, as they stood outside the too-fancy looking restaurant, Phil was hit with a wave of fear. He knew that he was mainly here for moral support as Dan (hopefully) came out successfully. But what if it didn’t work and what if it didn’t go well and what if Dan’s parents were mad and what if they couldn’t find the right table and what if the food was too expensive and what if there weren’t enough chairs and what if he didn’t recognise the food on the menu and what if Dan stopped being his friend because of this? 

 

What if, what if, what if.

 

But the worrying was useless, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

 

They glanced to each other, as if looking for reassurance in the other person’s face. 

 

“You ready?” Phil asked gently, holding out his hand for Dan to take, because if they were pretending to date, they may as well act like they were a couple. 

 

Dan took his hand without a moment's hesitation and squeezed it tightly for a second.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Dan said, leading Phil up to the door. 

  
  


The restaurant was full, that was apparent. There were people at every table, in varying states of eating their dinners. 

 

The hostess took their coats, putting them on a hanger and then proceeded to lead them to their table, where Dan’s parents were already waiting. 

 

Dan slowed down his pace as they neared the table, like he wished he had never suggested this. 

 

“You gonna be alright?” Phil asked softly, tightening his grip on the brown-haired boy’s hand. 

 

“Yeah.” Dan murmured back, shooting an uncertain smile over to Phil. 

 

“Daniel!” Dan’s head snapped around at the sound of his father's voice. 

 

Phil didn’t let go of Dan’s hand as they neared the table, watching Dan’s parent’s faces for their reaction. 

 

When they caught sight of the two boy’s intertwined hands, their faces visibly fell. 

 

But Dan wasn’t phased by it. Or, he just hadn’t been looking at his parents. He sat down with a determined look on his face, dragging Phil into the seat next to him, then looked up and glared at his parents.

 

Phil had never seen him that angry before. 

 

“...So, Dan. Is this your… Friend?” Dan’s mom attempts to make a conversation, before the silence becomes too overwhelmingly painful. 

 

“Boyfriend.” Dan responds, flipping though the menu with one hand, the other hand still intertwined with Phil’s under the table, holding it a little too tightly. 

 

“Ah. I see.” Her voice was tight. Phil saw her send a worried glance over to Dan’s father. 

 

His father, thankfully, didn’t comment on what Dan had said. 

 

The meal was quiet. Every now and again someone would grow tired of the silence and try to make small talk, but it was forced and controlled and to be completely honest, nobody really wanted to be there. Least of all, Dan. 

 

He didn’t want to show it, but he was  _ scared.  _ He was scared that his parents hate him, scared that they might hurt him, scared that they might hurt  _ Phil.  _

 

He tried to hide it, but he could tell that Phil knew exactly how he was feeling. 

 

When they were waiting for their dessert however, Mrs. Howell started asking questions. 

 

“When did you decide to make this life choice?” Was the first one, to which Phil cringed at and Dan laughed at. 

 

“What? Being gay? It’s not a choice, Mother.” He practically spat at her.

 

Phil ran his thumb comfortably over Dan’s knuckles, trying to calm him down before he threw a fit in the middle of a fancy-ass restaurant. 

 

“Daniel…” His Mum sighed, “I don’t want to have to do this in here.” 

 

“Do what?” Dan asked, in the same passive-aggressive tone of voice.

 

She looked over to Mr. Howell, as if asking for help. But his eyes remained downcast and he acted like he couldn’t hear the conversation. 

 

“Dan, I hate to say this, but I’m not having a son who’s gay.” She said, in the most Mom-like voice that she could muster up. 

 

Dan looked down at his and Phil’s hands, feeling tears prick his eyes. Phil was saying something to Mrs. Howell, but Dan couldn’t be bothered to listen. 

 

_ I’m not having a son who’s gay.  _

 

The words stung. 

 

They hurt like hell. 

 

Dan felt numb. He had known that it would probably go like this, with his parents not accepting who he was, but deep down, he had wanted them to be okay with it. He had wanted them to keep loving him. He was just human, after all. He couldn’t help but want them to accept him. 

 

“...Thanks for your opinions but they really are no concern of ours at the moment. I’m sorry that you view these matters that way. Goodbye.” Dan managed to catch the last bit of Phil’s monologue before he felt himself being pulled out of the seat and dragged out of the restaurant by Phil. 

 

“Dan?” Phil asked softly, “We’re going to my flat, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Dan managed to murmur, following Phil onto the bus and sitting next to him in silence until it stopped outside his flat and they got off, walking up to Phil’s flat in no time at all. 

 

“Go sit down, I’ll get you something to drink, okay?” Phil said after closing the door behind them and leading Dan to the sofa. 

 

“No, stay.” Dan whined as Phil started walking away. 

 

Phil giggled at how needy Dan was being, but he did understand, and flopped down on the sofa beside Dan, not complaining when the younger boy shuffled closer until they were practically cuddling. 

 

Dan wasn’t crying. He had always expected that, when and if he ever came out to his parents, he would cry. But he didn’t. He just felt empty, really. Like no emotion could explain how he felt. It was like a void, too incomprehensible to fit into a proper sentence, because words only go so far, they do have their limits. 

 

“You okay?” Phil asked a few minutes later, rubbing Dan’s back softly. 

 

“Yeah, I think so… Or, I will be one day.” Dan murmured back. 

 

“It’s okay to be gay.”  Phil said, his hand pausing on the small of Dan’s back. 

 

“I know.” Dan whispered, because even though they were alone and had no reason to be quiet, he still felt like he should be at least a little bit quiet, “It just doesn’t  _ feel  _ like it’s okay.” 

 

“Mhhh…” Phil hummed, continuing the circles against Dan’s back. 

 

“You’re my favorite person, you know that, right?” Dan said a few minutes later, almost drifting off to sleep but not quite there yet. 

 

“You’re my favorite person too, Danny.” Phil replied with a small laugh, sitting up properly so that Dan’s head rested on his lap, smiling at the cute little grin that Dan had on his face. 

 

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Dan asked, still smiling. 

 

“Because you’re adorable, Howell.” Phil replied, doing his best to try and wink suggestively, but he had never really mastered the art of winking and just ended up blinking down at Dan. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Dan laughed, his cheeks turning pink. 

 

The silence that they, Dan and Phil, could fall into, was comfortable. It wasn’t awkward or painful like it had been at the restaurant. It was nice, peaceful, somehow. Almost like more could be said and shown without the aid of the english language. 

 

But eventually, Phil did break the silence. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” His voice sounded almost timid. 

 

“Ask away, Philly.” Dan replied, only half-paying attention to Phil, the other half of his mind occupied by his Phone, which he was currently flipping through. 

 

“You can say no if you want to.” Phil cautioned, causing Dan to frown and lock his phone, throwing it in the general direction of the coffee table. 

 

“Say no to what?” He asked, curiosity mingling with his words. 

 

Phil took a deep breath, then, without a trace of irony, said;

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Dan, needless to say, was shocked. But then again, he didn’t say no, quite the opposite in fact, as he pushed himself into a sitting position and barely had time to say; 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Then Phil’s mouth was crashing into his and his hands were tangling to Dan’s almost-wavy hair, pulling him closer and closer until there was no space left between them at all, the gentle pecks soon dissolving into a desperate mess of gayness. Phil pulled back a bit to slow the kiss down, running his hands down Dan’s body until the rested on his hips, his fingers pressed lightly against the bare strip of skin where Dan’s shirt rode up slightly. Phil tasted sweet, like the taste of pure happiness, if happiness could have a taste. It felt safe and secure and even though Phil was his best friend, it felt like more, it really did. It felt like a promise, bittersweet because it had to end soon, but full of relief. To Phil, Dan tasted like the stars. He was more than just a human with curly brown hair and deep brown eyes; he was a drug that Phil had been hooked on, he was the way that the wind blew across the snow at night when everybody else was asleep. Together, they created perfection at it’s finest. 

 

They broke apart some time later, laughter plastered all over their faces. 

 

“Why the fuck haven’t we done that before?” Dan said, lying back down onto the sofa and resting his head back across Phil’s thighs. 

 

“I have no idea.” Phil replied, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Dan’s forehead. 

 

Dan giggled, snaking a hand to the back of Phil’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss, this time on his lips, but they were both smiling and giggling so much that it was more of just pressing their faces together, but still sweet at the same time. 

 

“Hang on, hang on.” Phil protested, pulling away from Dan for a second to attempt to wipe the smile off his face, but just collapsed into another fit of smiles. 

 

Many minutes later however, Dan found himself pinned underneath Phil on the sofa, their faces void of smiles, but for good reason, as their mouths worked together perfectly, almost like two puzzle pieces.

 

It was Phil who finally pulled away, a smile so big on his face that Dan felt like he might just melt right there.

 

“Yep,” Dan concluded, “We really need to do that more often.” 

  
  


 

the end-

**Author's Note:**

> that was so gay omg  
> boy, i ,sure like, commas, don't I,,,,,,?  
> comments/kudos are appreciated greatly ty ty ty
> 
>  
> 
> (my tumblr is @starry-eyed-lester if u wanna give me a follow im sorry i'll leave now)


End file.
